


A Woman's Scorn

by casstayinmyass



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bisexuality, Corsetry, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Female Reader, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pirates, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You, Jack’s younger sister, and Elizabeth Swann, get into a heated fight on the ship one night.





	A Woman's Scorn

“I told you she would only be a burden,” you snap at your brother, who, if he didn’t have both his hands on the wheel of the ship, would flail to protect himself.

“She’s very far from a burden, love,” Jack says, and ducks as you toss a plank of wood at him. “Here, calm down. Have some rum!” He produces a bottle of the sloshing amber liquid. You take it, and fling it overboard, as he reaches out a distressed finger and squeaks. “No rum then.”

“She’s such a princess!” you continue to rant, “Get me my tea, fetch me my hairpins! Do I look like a fucking maid, Jack?!”

Your brother looks like a deer caught in headlights. “I feel like this is a trick question. Gibbs! What do you think?!”

Gibbs also looks as though he’s just been roped into something terrifying.

“What… what do I think?” he stutters with a smile, “Well lass–”

Suddenly, the cabin door busts open.

“Are you honestly whining about me to the crew?!” Elizabeth growls, the door banging behind her. Said crew cowers behind the mast. You had picked Elizabeth Swann up from captivity on the Pearl, and were now trying to safely return her– immediately, you had been at odds with each other, personalities in direct conflict.

You stomp over to her. “Whining? I wouldn’t call this whining. What you’ve been doing on the other hand–”

“I have not whined once since we left port, I knew what I was getting myself into!” You poke your finger into her shoulder.

“Like hell.”

“Get your finger off me!”

Your eyes narrow at her. Her curly blonde hair is done in an updo, suspended primly above her graceful neck– it’s a direct contrast to your saltwater soaked locks. Each little curl hanging down in her face shakes every time she makes a jab at you. “Such a bad girl, eh? Wants to be one of the scary pirates,” you mock, and her face goes scarlet as the rest of the crew laughs with you. “Well, hate to say it, little rich girl, pirates don’t wear hairpins!”

Jack picks through his hair and pulls out a few, but doesn’t say anything.

“Watch your tongue. How dare you call me that,” she seethes in your face, mere centimetres away from your face, “I am a governor’s daughter.”

You start to clap sarcastically, and her fists clench. You two must look like you’re just about ready to tear each other apart, because Pintel starts whistling. You roll your eyes, realizing the guys are all still watching, and grab Elizabeth by the arm, escorting her downstairs to her cabin and slamming the door. She’s fuming at this point, and you try not to watch her heaving breasts in that damn corset. The low light of the oil lantern hanging in the cabin casts a warm glow over them, and the rest of her smooth skin. You try your hardest to tear your eyes away, and stay angry.

“Are you even listening?!” You blink. You hadn’t even known she’d been talking.

“–You should learn to treat me with a little more respect,” she bites out. You chuckle spitefully, getting close to her again.

“Darling. I don’t respect anyone automatically. You have to earn it.” Her eyes flicker down as you advance even more, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. “And as of now, you’re not doing a very good job–”

With an angry huff, she slaps you across the cheek. You both stand there staring at one another, your eyes wide and accusitory.

“Bloody hell,” you mutter, holding your stinging cheek.

Suddenly, in the same fit of fury, she surges forward, crashing your lips together. You’re stunned by how rough the kiss is, pushing you back a few steps with the force. Her lips are soft, sweet, and everything you’d ever imagined they would be. She immediately jerks back, clapping a hand over her mouth in shock.

“I…” she whispers, “I don’t know why I’ve just done that.”

You stare at her in a lust induced haze for a moment, getting your wits about you, then stalk forward, grabbing her chin and dragging her in for another one. She moans this time as you pin her to the wall with your knee, that pretty, slutty little moan that speaks volumes to just how spoiled she is, and your pussy aches. She bucks against your hand as you move between her legs, and she bows her head forward.

“This is… oh, this is wrong,” she whispers.

“There’s nothing wrong among pirates, love,” you grin, attaching your lips to her long, graceful neck and sucking.

“(y/n), touch me,” she breathes, and it’s not so much a command as usual as a plea. With intentlful neglect, you rip open that meddling corset, relishing in destroying it, and close your hands around her soft breasts, massaging them and making her moan some more. Anything to hear that sound. With every touch in every passing second, she looks as though she’s discovering things she never knew she wanted before. Then her hands go to your pants, fingers dipping inside the waistband.

“Can I?” she asks, brown eyes gazing up through lashes, half lidded into yours. She looks gorgeous liked this, cheeks flushed pink with arousal, lips parted and swollen, pussy no doubt dripping.

For you. You never thought she would ever return your desire for her. The idea that she’s turned on by you makes you wet.

“Of course you can,” you breathe back, and she rushes to pull your trousers down, caught in a frenzy herself. Her lips are parted, and you’re tempted into sealing them in another kiss, biting down softly on the bottom one. She cries out in another moan, and you gasp as her hand comes in contact with your heat. She startles a little, and pulls her hand back a little.

“I-I’m sorry… I…” she stutters, but for the first time, you give her kind eyes.

“It’s good. Touch me again, love… just there.”

She sighs in pleasure, and tentatively dips her fingers down, rubbing your clit as she would her own.

“I– I feel I should apologize, I’m afraid I don’t know what I’m doing,” she blushes, looking down, and you tilt her chin up, looking into those seductive brown eyes.

“Hey. Where’s that confidence you talked back to me and slapped me with earlier?”

Her lips quirk up, and she smirks as she finally pushes forward, slipping her fingers into you.

“Oh,” you groan, “Bloody hell.”

“Could you,” she shifts, that neck exposed again, “That is, would you…?”

You silence her with another kiss, and take her skirt up and her underclothes down, doing the same to her. She cries out and lurches forward involuntarily, and you keep a firm hand on her smooth pelvis to stop her from bucking. You then fall to your knees, part her legs more, and—

“Oh good lord, that’s…” she squeaks, and clutches onto your shoulder hard. “Oh!!”

You suck her clit very lightly and at alternating speeds, and she moans feverishly. You look up to see her hair falling down over her breasts, her body flushed.

“Speechless now, eh?” you snicker after pulling away for a second.

“Careful,” she breathes, glancing down at you with a cheekily raised eyebrow. “You’re still talking to the Governor’s daughter.” You exhale shakily as she smirks. “Now… get back to work, you dirty pirate.”

Damn, if that didn’t do things to you. You get back to sucking her, and just as she’s about to come, you decide to tease her out a little more.

“Look at you. The purest little lady in the Carribean being defiled by a dirty pirate. What would your father say? Eh? When he learns you’re some pirate wench’s whore?”

This has the desired effect. She clenches her jaw and grabs you, pulling you up into her arms.

“How many more times must I tell you to watch your tongue?” she growls, appearing more cute then intimidating.

“At least once more, Miss Swann,” you grin, doing a little bow, and flip her around, slamming her against a desk. You begin fingering her from behind. Her pussy clenches hard around your fingers, and she white knuckles the table, begging for more. She soon gets to screaming, so desperate for release, and you bite your lip, feeling yourself throb at the sight of her naked back, how she’s held down only by you as she begs.

“You wanted to be a pirate, eh?” you pant, “This is how we pirates do it.”

“Oh… oh, please… m-m-more,” she gasps, her hairdo coming out of its pins with every thrust, “I need more– oh!”

“I know,” you snap, “You think you deserve it, you mouthy little slut?”

“How  _dare_  y–oh! Oh, please use me, I’m your slut, I’m your little pirate whore!”

You would giggle at her show, but you’re so close and she’s so close, you can’t manage it.

“Say ya love me,” you smirk cockily. She whips around angrily.

“Not until you apologize.”

“Not today, love.”

“Well then you can go to hell!” You thrust hard, and she gasps, scrambling for purchase as she comes hard. You feel her wetness coat your fingers, and rub yourself until you come as well, breathing her name.

She gets up from the table, satisfied and hazy from her orgasm. You feel pretty much the same, and she saunters forward, draping her arms around your neck.

“So, Miss Elizabeth?” you grin, winking at her, “Gonna give me another chance before you have me publicly hanged?”

“I’ll forgive you this once,” she blushes, “Just because of _… that_.”

When you two emerge from the cabin, the whole crew busies themselves looking off, as if they weren’t listening. You frown at them all.

“What in hell do you think you’re doing?! Get to work you bloomin’ cockroaches!”

You hear Pintel and Ragetti snickering, and you turn, pulling your pistol on them. They put their hands up, and return to work. Jack comes over, and holds up a finger.

“I regret the day I ever let you come aboard my ship.”

“Aw. Did I steal your girl, Jack?” you pout.

“I should have known,” he mutters, “I know your  _type_.” He turns to the graceful blonde. “As of now, my dear, you belong to my sister.” Elizabeth looks over, and you tip your hat.


End file.
